Avatar Book 4: Air
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Takes place during and after the end of book 3. Aang wants to teach people airbending, and do absolutely nothing to save the world. I need more Ideas so this summary is not so good. Hibernating
1. Chapter 1: Part 1: Airbending Again

(A/N: I just saw the Avatar season finale (I think the show ended too

**(A/N: I just saw the Avatar season finale (I think the show ended too.) and I thought it was missing what came next. So even if they continue, here's my version. This takes place from right at the end on (When Aang and Katara kiss) to whenever I feel like.)**

**3****rd**** person Aang POV**

Aang looked out thoughtfully out from the balcony in the tea shop in BaSingSe. He heard some talking from inside.

"Hey, I am not that fat! I've slimmed down a lot!" Complained General Iroh to Sokka and his painting.

Katara walked out of the tea shop and on to the balcony with Aang.

She walked up to him slowly, smiling.

They turned to face each other, and hugged.

Then, they kissed.

"So, you saved the world. What do we do now?" Katara asked, blushing.

"Um…I don't know." Said Aang, looking as if he'd been hit in the head.

Katara giggled. _Wow, she's pretty. _Aang thought lovingly.

"So, um…" Aang said, not wanting more world-saving to do. "Does…this mean we're…you know…together?" Aang asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Katara stated. "I guess it does."

"You know what I want?" Aang asked, now confident.

"What?" Katara asked, intrigued.

"I want…someone else…just like me. I want to have an air bender as a friend."

"Well, if _you _learned _all four _types of bending, I'm sure you can teach somebody _one_." She said encouragingly.

"But who? Who doesn't know how to bend?"

They both eyed the water tribe boy poorly painting a picture of a happy scene in the tea shop.

"But he doesn't really _want _to bend." Aang said.

"I'll do it," Katara said, confidently. "If I can do it, then you can teach it to other people too."

"Alright, I'll try." Aang said uneasily.

"Okay. The first step is proper stance." Aang went into his air bending stance.

"Next, move your hands…well…make a circle…then…um…well…like this." He demonstrated the proper way to make an air strike. "Now you," He said, smiling.

Katara attempted to make a proper air bending stance. It was incorrect.

"No, no." Aang said eerily teacher-like. "Like this." He said, getting into stance.

She tried again. It was still incorrect. "No, but better." Aang said. He went over to her to examine what was wrong.

He saw her legs were too straight.

"Bend your legs juuust a bit." Aang said, putting his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing downwards. He blushed a bit. "There. Perfect!" He said.

"Now, take a deep breath in through your nose, and exhale while you move your palm forward."

She tried it. Her hand went too high.

"No, that was a bit high. Here," He said, moving in front of her. He put his palm out. "Now, do the same thing, but give me a high-five."

She did it again. Luckily, it worked. Unluckily, it sent Aang flying backwards.

"Aang!" She said, running over to him. The rest of the gang ran out of the tea shop frantically.

"What did you do?!" Sokka yelled at Katara, frowning.

"I hurt him with air bending! Oh, Aang, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But wait. You hurt me! That means you can air bend!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Katara can air bend? Since when?" Sokka said, disapprovingly.

"Since he taught me." Katara said, irritated at Sokka.

"Oh. Can I go next? Please?"

"You didn't even want to water bend. Why would you want to air bend?"

"Because then I'll be just like Aang! And he's the avatar! He defeated the loser lord!"

"Fine. Aang, can you? Or did I hurt you…" Her voice trailed off.

"No, I can do it." Aang said, using air bending to lift him.

And so Aang spent the next half hour trying to get Sokka to do the right frigging stance and the other half trying to get him to align his exhaling with his movement.

But hey, If Katara could do it; maybe there was hope for Aang. And hopefully Sokka too. Sokka really needed it.

**(A/N: This is my first Avatar fic, and it's definitely not a one-shot. More coming soon!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2: Kutan

(Welcome back

**(Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed our two-day commercial break! Lol. Well, here's the next chappie!)**

**Aang 3****rd**** person POV (A/N: I don't do 1****st**** person Aang very well…)**

How to do it? If everyone already bended, then why would they want to air bend? And if Aang could teach Katara air bending, then why didn't everyone know three elements?

Maybe it was an avatar thing. Aang was used to 'avatar things'. Meaning stuff only _he _could do. It wasn't very fun being the avatar in a time of peace. You were just famous. Aang didn't care about being famous.

And so by now, both Katara and Sokka could air bend. Katara was learning fast. Sokka was still practicing his stance. He's getting close though!

Now there were no elements of which only one person could bend. Well, except for metal bending. Maybe Toph could start a metal bending tribe.

Suki had gone back to Kyoshi island. Sokka was sad for a few days. But he got over it.

WAIT! Back to the subject matter. How to teach people air bending? Maybe he could just walk outside and say "Hey, I'll give people air bending lessons." With his reputation, there's probably some rule that says 'whatever avatar says goes.' Or more like 'whatever avatar says goes…everywhere.'

So he decided just to tell Zuko to announce it.

"Hey Z—Fire lord Zuko," He began. "Two things. One, I need you to make an announcement. Two, do you want to airbend?"

"I think your offer let me figure out the rest. And sure. What do I have to lose?" Zuko said.

"Okay, that's great!" Aang said happily. Zuko let out a small grin.

"So when do I learn?" He asked casually.

"When do you want to?"

"Later. For right now, we need to focus on rebuilding the cities."

"Okay," Aang began uneasily, "But teaching people other ways to bend would be nice."

"Fine then. You can teach the people earth bending. That way they can just earth bend buildings. Or at least bricks."

Aang let out an exaggerated smile and ran off.

"So," Katara said, and then hugged Aang as he came in. "What's the deal with the whole 'teaching the other elements' deal?"

"Well," Aang said, scratching his head and looking at Momo, who was eating an apple. "I guess you could teach the other elements the whole time,"

"But nobody even bothered to try?"

"I guess not,"

"So that means…"

"I guess anyone can be the avatar. Or in a while, _An _Avatar."

Kutan put the book down. He would continue it later. _I guess anyone can be the avatar, _the words echoed in his 10-year-old brain. There weren't many avatars today. But he was an air bender. He must have some of the avatar's technique in him. The _original _avatar. Kutan had read in a book that there were only 25 avatars alive. There would be 26 some day. It was his destiny. He wondered if there were any descendants of the avatar alive. The gene chart looked like this:

Aang + Katara Lee and Mushi

Lee + ? Ukan and Lokan

Lokan + ? ?

They didn't know who Lokan's child was. Nobody did. He wondered if it was his grandfather. But he shouldn't have such ridiculous thoughts. All he had to resemble Aang was the arrows.

But then again, if he became a new avatar, he could be just like Aang, and join the Avatar's guild.

That would be the day.

What's the Avatar's guild, you ask? It's where all the avatars go to decide things. The leaders of the four nations all learned the five elements and formed the avatar's guild. He had heard that the greatest earth bender alive had created metal bending. He also heard they you had to be _really _good in order to metal bend. There were several people in the avatar's guild that didn't know how to metal bend. He also heard that Lokan and the other leaders formed it. So he must have been the air king, so who was the queen? He needed to know. Too little was known about history. That was another goal of his. To preserve the history.

Later, Kutan was going to go pick up some tea at The Jasmine Dragon. It was the best tea in the world. It's so good, that the creator, another avatar, wrote a book on proper tea making. And a Pi-sho guide.

Yes, all was well.

But soon, Kutan would begin his water bending training.

And read some more.


	3. Hibernating

We're sorry, but this story is not going very well at the moment

We're sorry, but this story is not going very well at the moment. This story will go into 'Hibernation.' A Story in hibernation is just a story that is complete without an ending, which will be added in the distant future.

Happy reading!


End file.
